Forum:Stop Fighting
what's below has already been posted by me in another thread however to make my point just that much more clear it deserves its own thread. "What i post here applies to all parties who argue about the modding "issue" this is not an attempt to troll nor is it an attempt to be a cure all what this is is an attempt for people to realize that nothing really new about the game has been discovered and posted on the wikia because all anyone does on this thing any more is pointlessly argue about something they "DON'T HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER" so stop fighting on the wikia keep your opinoins to yourself and enjoy the game how you like it until gearbox does something or nothing that being said enjoy what i think is the most accurate response to all arguments from both sides (anti and pro modding) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hfYJsQAhl0&feature=related thank you for your time and if any one is upset about my comment then ignore it and move on --The Hunter Of Souls 08:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC)" thank you for taking your time and reading whats been said please comment below whether you agree on whats been said that doesnt me start fighting about anti vs pro mod i mean whether the fighting on the wikia should stop or just keep fighting and makeing pointless posts that have no actual benifit to players just playing a game trying to find better gear or the latest mods again thank you for your time and yes this post is just as stated above it shouldn't have to exsist if people just play how they like to without forcing themselfs on others. --The Hunter Of Souls 17:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree because people go on internet forums to keep their opinions to themselves. That's the whole point, right? While I don't condone people bickering over mods, your argument is extremely hypocritical. You say that people should shut up and play the game as they like, but surely then, by the same token, they can come on a public forum and argue as they like? Bukkithead 18:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) although i don't like arguing, the points made (especially by Memadelt) seem to be that if you mod, you suck at the game end of story. In fact, the arguing and debating on the threads don't seem to be eye to eye as modders defending themselves against people who hate on them. perhaps what Hunter of Souls is trying to say is that people should just respect other's opinions. it seems as though legit is for the purists and those who enjoy challenges (although some obnoxious people will say "oh its not hard at all you just suck at the game") and the modders are those who enjoy fooling around. more to the point is the fact that some modders force their opinions on others with the -5 health shield and whatnot just to be annoying.just some insight on both sides.ShadyCake 19:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with ShadyCake to an extent. I am a purist, and would have absolutely no problem with modders if they kept to themselves. If you paid for the game, play it as you will. However, the fact of the matter is I still have to go through all the items I get and check that none of them are modded. This, quite understandably, irritates people trying to play the game properly as modders actively make legit player's lives harder. If they're annoyed about it, then this is one of the best places to talk about it; since this is the internet, they have every right to do so. If you don't want to hear any of it, then stay away from the forums. Nobody's asking you to read them. Bukkithead 19:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) you are completly misunderstanding what i am saying i never said keep all opinions to yor self just the ones about the mods talking about what they are or do is one thing telling other people that they are wrong for doing what they like is not good for the forums that are to talk about the game and the bazillion guns in it not to attack the players for playing how they want to --The Hunter Of Souls 05:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that's exactly what you said: "so stop fighting on the wikia keep your opinoins to yourself". You don't get to choose which opinions can be expressed; that is completely against the point of free speech. And this is part of the header for the watercooler forum: " This is a place for community discussion about Borderlands". The forum is to talk about whatever you like within Borderlands. Bukkithead 07:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) yes it is "About Borderlands" not the players hating on other players cause they play differently alot of people already avoid any problems cause they play with people who play the way they do but if someone else joins or is a friend of a friend there are problems cause people play different i meen if i was to badmouth people who think host have priority, or people who just join loot then leave it would be ignored for the most part cause its a game but all these pointless arguments about mods is the same so why cant they be ignored also play how you like but dont hate if someone is different (ex. i personaly dont understand the point of trading and not just duping but when i find someone that trades only i try my hardest to find somthing i can trade so i get the epic gun of whatever i dont tell him he is a prick or an idiot just cause he wants to trade thats his right to do so) but all people talking about mods say either that there not that bad which is Bull**** or people who just refuse it outright without trying it or seeing some funny stuff that modding can make and call whoever is pro-modding stupid and visa versa its just a pointless waste of time that can be used to play with your friends and enjoy A FREAKIN AMAZIN GAME but no they rather argue......... --The Hunter Of Souls 07:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) (PUNCTUATION: USE IT.) The problem is not modding, but what people do with it. --Nagamarky 08:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) A debate on the usefulness of debating modding?...If you truly don't want any arguments on modding, then both sides have to stop HAVING ARGUMENTS on modding....Which probably won't happen, because people have differing opinions, which is the purpose of this site. The problem is that both sides share the same gaming world, but play differently, Which makes people frustrated. MY OPINION: I agree with _____________ (insert name here). I have commented on this before and have refrained since then as it falls on deaf ears. I will not rehash what I have said as it serves no point except to say that I called for an end to the arguing as well, albiet not the way The Hunter of Souls has. However, at this point all I have to add is that what I stated in my post before has come to fruition and I no longer play this game. The people within my city and circle of friends that I played this game with have as well stopped playing. Furthermore, the more these arguments persist the more casual gamers such as myself will stop playing. That being said, good luck in getting Gearbox to make any new DLC or update patches for a game that has the interest of casual gamers plummeting as if someone jumped from the top of a mountain. A company will not simply appeal to a small percentage of loyal, diehard enthusiasts as they do not have money to make on such a small niche market. So to those of you fuelling the arguments, on both sides, kudos to you for scaring away casual gamers which will inevitably lead to BL remaining as you now see it, bickering and fighting included! -BeezyWeezy- I'm not sure that many 'casual gamers' are going to get heavily involved in the wiki... I'm fairly sure that when you start getting actively involved in the community you are no longer a casual gamer; at least in respect to the game in question. Bukkithead 18:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) *Edited* Sure and certain are two different words correct? So because you are not certain, your argument really holds no weight and is one in the long of idiotic OPINIONS and not FACTS. I've always stated everything I say is OPINION, I don't PRETEND to know everything about everyone in the world, unlike you.I think it's pretty naive of you to think just because someone took 35 seconds to join a site so they could comment on stupidity such as yours, mean's that they are not a casual gamer. Furthermore, I only joined because I was bored at work and this is one of the only sites I have access too and because I had beaten the game through and through. Above and beyond that, jw if you checked my profile? I ask because how else would you determine if I was heaviliy involved in the wiki??? What a minute, that's right, I'm not! I've made all of hmmmmm 3 maybe 4 comments, guess I should just start running the site with all that involvement! And now that I have vented, let me really break down the abusurdity of your comment, which btw proves EXACTLY what I was trying to say. I am a casual gamer of this game, and many more. I am not a casual gamer in general as I play many, however, I am not a fanboy of any one in particuler. Now, I was in the process of starting to like this game a lot more then I usually like games, and was also starting to get involved in the community, so you may say I was transitioning to becoming more then a casual gamer for this game. Now, idiots like you involved in the community should probably want more people in the community as it increases popularity, sales, profits for the company, which all in turn drive them to make new DLC, patches and games. But because of ASSHATS like BUKKITHEAD up there, I decided that this community was not for me, which in turn led me to stop playing this game because there's nothing new to do, and only idiots like BUKKITHEAD to do it with. In fact, I have much more fun coming on here and mentally bitch slapping goof's like Bukkithead then I do playing this game anymore. *Edited* -BeezymafuckingWeezy- Let's use the dictionary, shall we? sure (adj.) : Having or feeling no doubt or uncertainty; confident and assured. many (adj) : amounting to a large but indefinite number Also, because Einstein was never sure about his theory of relativity, it must be complete bollocks and have absolutely no relevance in today's science? Right? Erm, about that. What I said was, I'm not sure that MANY (many and all are two different words, correct?) 'casual gamers' are going to get HEAVILY INVOLVED (which you just explained at length that you have not) in the wiki. So, you have successfully taken what I had said, completely misinterpreted it, and then returned with a completely undeserving retaliation. Congratulations, you have just reached the same level as a YouTube commenter. I think you might need a little more than that to 'mentally bitch slap' me. Bukkithead 12:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) To ma-fucking BeezyWeezy: just because someone took 35 seconds to join a site so they could comment on stupidity such as yours Furthermore, I only joined because I was bored at work and this is one of the only sites I have access too and because I had beaten the game through and through Make up your mind. Now, idiots like you involved in the community should probably want more people in the community as it increases popularity, sales, profits for the company, which all in turn drive them to make new DLC, patches and games. We are not working for Gearbox. The community does not primarily serve to promote the games of Gearbox, or (in)directly throw more money at them either. What the community - or more specifically this community - does do is provide information which existing players are seeking, or be a place where players can get together and discuss issues relevant to the game in a civil manner. I am a casual gamer of this game, and many more. I am not a casual gamer in general as I play many, however, I am not a fanboy of any one in particuler. That you play so many games and have "beaten the game through and through", as I'm sure you've done the same for many other games, means that you are "becoming more then a casual gamer for this game". You are failing to address the line between 'I play games' and 'I am a gamer'; the former is a casual "gamer", the latter is more serious about it. In fact, I shall not bother continuing down this line of argument conversation because it's falling into the same cesspool you are currently residing in: focusing way too much on others' definitions of "casual" and throwing it about just because it does not match yours. In fact, I have much more fun coming on here and mentally bitch slapping goof's like Bukkithead then I do playing this game anymore. I would suggest you refrain from it. --Nagamarky 12:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think that it's been long enough. Enough with the arguments. It's time to make some Borderlands guns out of household materials and battle in REAL LIFE! Once I finish my cardboard box full-size devastator, you guys are in trouble. Except if it rains. Can I play with you? :D We can make a Rakk Hive from the junkyard. Bukkithead 22:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What has happened here, is a page where someone has told people to stop fighting, corrrect? And correct me if I'm wrong, but does this whole page not just have one huge arguement all over it? Now, as the internet is meant for expressing opinions (and pornography XD) I'll express mine. The problem is the anti modders. They kick up the arguement with the pro modders. If they don't like modders, STAY AWAY from them. If a modder joins your game, kick them! If they complain, don't reply! SIMPLES! And modders, I see no problem with modding. We paid good money for this game, so we play it HOW WE WANT. I play a game for fun. I cheat on GTA IV because it's fun. I don't want to be shouted at FOR HAVING FUN. It's pathetic. If I find making a gun with 488x12 damage and a 13.8 fire rate fun, I will damn well make the gun. And like I said, if you have a problem with modding, don't let modders go in your game. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate what you're saying, but it's not always so easy to tell. There are also plenty of modders who drop modded guns for unsuspecting, unexperienced players to pick up; and many people online are completely dishonest. Also all the points that you made I addressed in an earlier post on this thread. I'll clarify: I would have no problem with modding (because, like you I think people who bought a game should do what they want with it) if it did not affect non-modders. The fact of the matter is that it does, and many people get annoyed by that, because just as modders claim they should be able to play the game as they please, legit players should not have to make an effort to play legitimately. Bukkithead 20:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC)